


霜味迷迭草

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn





	1. Chapter 1

　　康纳·安德森正对着镜子整理他的衣冠。

 

　　窗外的马车已经停好。夜幕初降，华灯渐起，富人区一天中最热闹奢靡的夜晚眼看着就要带着满身的珠光宝气大驾光临，准备迎接新一轮的纸醉金迷。

 

　　一阵沉稳的脚步停在他的身后，然后少年深棕色的头发就被一只有力的大手抚了上来。中年男性低沉而富有磁性的声音从他的头顶传来：“你准备好了？”

　　“是的，父亲。”

　　康纳扣好领子上的最后一课云母扣，并最后整理了一下袖口的风琴褶，和马甲、外套上簇拥的徽章和穗带。现在他除了脑袋上那只骨节分明的大手以外，看起来已经全然是一位英俊帅气的小军官了。

 

　　“很好，康纳，你非常适合这套制服。”安德森上将海蓝色的双眼带着欣慰打量着镜中身材修长的少年，他的养子不愧是在学院中也被老师们交口称赞的优等生，除了俊秀出众的外貌以外，更重要的是出彩的学习能力和那种坚韧顽强的意志。不论是马术、击剑、近身格斗或是射击，他的孩子总是能把任务完成得很好，甚至好到别人有些望尘莫及。

　　“安德森家的小猎犬”，这都是同僚们半开玩笑一般在攀比自家孩子时跟他提起的、别家孩子给康纳起的绰号，从中不难看出年轻人之间那种羡慕中夹杂着一点小小不服输的嫉妒。听到这个的时候，安德森上将虽然表面上波澜不惊甚至有一点不屑，可是老天知道，他心里可算是乐开了花啦。

 

　　是的，这就是将来会继承安德森家族的荣耀、并将之带上新的辉煌的继承人。他毫不怀疑康纳会很快得到穿上真正军服的资格，而此时在学院中得到的奖章也一定会在几年后被真正的战功勋章替代。

 

　　“谢谢您的赞赏，父亲，”他养出来的小猎犬露出一点笑容，那双暖棕色的眼睛抬起来看着他的时候像流动着烤化的焦糖。不过可惜的是这个笑容很短暂，少年很快扭回了头，矜持地再次整理了一下因为刚刚的动作而乱掉的领口，说道，“但是。”

 

　　“马上就要到出发时间了。”

　　少年抬起手腕从胸口的内袋取出怀表看了看，目光明显地集中在镜子中自己头顶的大手上，眨了眨一边眼睛，提醒着这位某些时候不太拘小节的中年男人，“我猜您应该不希望我作为安德森家的继承人在晚宴上迟到。”

 

　　“你才不会迟到，”人近中年的帝国将领微微撇了撇嘴，不但没有遂着少年的意放开他的小脑袋，反而在那个打了发胶的褐色发顶上用力地揉了揉，让康纳有点不悦地抿起了嘴唇。

　　“我知道你的表永远比正常时间快十五分钟，狡猾的小鬼。”

 

　　安德森上将的目光久久地停留在眼前少年褐色的发顶，心中不由得感慨：这个十五年前那个孤儿院里只能抱着他小腿的孩子在这个长身体的年纪飞速抽芽，现在已经能够得到他的肩膀，并且马上就要成年了，时间过得可真快啊。

　　他毫不怀疑这个优秀强大的孩子会分化成一个Alpha，但正因如此，他现在反而又有些担心。

　　毕竟，今晚是那所贵族学校在这一届孩子们成年前办的最后一场集体晚宴、同时也是毕业晚宴。或许康纳不了解，但他可知道，这些挥金如土胆大包天的少爷小姐们的字典里就没有“顾忌”“禁忌”之类的词，那些东西反而最能调动他们青春过剩的荷尔蒙。每年的毕业晚会都会有几个作风不端的小混蛋偷偷带着omega胡作非为，虽然汉克对康纳的人品和定力都有信心，但作为一个过来人，他又怎么会不明白年轻人对成人世界的好奇？

 

　　“您今天好像有点不对劲，发生了什么吗？”康纳是个聪明的孩子，老家伙的担忧可瞒不住他锐利的眼睛。棕色短发的男孩歪着头看着镜子中身后男人不自觉地蹙起的眉头。

　　汉克带着点忧虑叹了口气：”不，没什么，只是……“

 

　　“关于这个晚会上可能出现的omega？您担心我会被他们迷惑？”少年的口吻淡然平常得像是在问他早餐的水果要吃橙子还是草莓，内容却让汉克着实惊了一惊。

　　“操，你知道？好吧，知道就好……我相信你，康纳。”汉克低声嘟囔着，视线停留在少年后颈露出来的那一小块皮肤上。虽然这听起来有点过于保守，但他就是不希望晚上回来时看到他骄傲的孩子被企图从小毛孩们手上榨取钱财的流莺们印满轻浮的口红印，或者被躁动的年轻人们拉拉扯扯弄得衣冠不整。

　　“我只是想提醒你小心些，别被漂亮的姑娘小伙们迷得神魂颠倒……什么婚约啊约会之类的请求都不要急着答应，你的朋友们开始玩一些见鬼的愚蠢游戏的时候也别搭理他们，不要回来太晚，也别随便在外面跟可疑的人留宿……”

　　“我明白，我明白的，父亲，”康纳有些无奈地笑了，“您提醒过我很多次了，放心。”

 

　　突然意识到自己正在像个老古板一样唠唠叨叨的汉克猛地停住了话头，脸色变得有点难看——上帝啊，他简直不敢相信刚刚那个罗里吧嗦的人是自己！我什么时候变成以前自己最讨厌的无趣家长了？在心底臭骂着自己的汉克终于把手从康纳头上放下来了，不过取而代之的是一个几乎把少年整个人都淹没进去的拥抱。

 

　　“……康纳。”还有很多的嘱咐在喉头涌动，但汉克还是把它们都咽了下去，只是用力地抱了抱对他来说仍然纤细瘦弱的少年，声音低沉地在他耳边道出祝福。

　　“祝你玩得开心。”

 

　　“我会的，”康纳拿过桌子上的学生军帽，踮起脚尖在养父蓄着短须的脸颊上印了一个轻柔的吻。

　　“谢谢您，爹地。”

 

　　身着整齐制服的少年踏着高筒皮靴登上了马车，腰间别着描刻着郁金香的装饰性佩剑。

　　在踏入车厢之前，他回头往大门望了一眼。

 

　　那个高大的身影果然还伫立在门口遥望着他，宛如一尊沉默的守护者。门廊暖色的的灯光从他的身后倾泄下来，给那个乌黑的身影镀上了一层暖金。

 

　　……

 

　　舞会，喧闹的舞会。

　　烛火和年轻肉体的热量宛如不知疲倦一般在夜幕下蓬勃地盛放，奢华的陈设俯拾皆是，酒精的芳香和香精的味道一同糅合在暖洋洋的空气里，欢快得近乎嘈杂的乐曲一浪着接一浪。整个宴会都如同一个狂欢庆典，让置身其中的少年男女们兴奋得通红了脸颊，宛如置身幻梦一般肆意地享受起这一派疯狂。

 

　　康纳方才挣脱了一个衣衫凌乱地抱着他进行激情诗朗诵的同学，这边又被一圈明显喝上头的年轻人拽住了劝酒。台上正经的开场致辞过后，果然又有穿着轻纱薄缦的歌舞团上来表演，大尺度的演出让这群雄心勃勃的孩子们简直眼冒绿光，恨不得当场就分化成Alpha和这些诱人的Beta或者Omega们实践一下生理课上讲过的知识。这着实花了他好长一阵子才成功从疯狂的人群里脱身，绷着脸快步走向洗手间。

　　舞会里的室温本来就比外面高，再加上他被灌的几大杯酒，康纳在路上热得实在不堪忍受地扯开了自己的领结和最上端的衣领扣子，直冲到洗手台前捧了一大摊清水就往自己脸上拍。

 

　　这不对劲。

　　康纳抬起湿漉漉的脸盯着镜子里的自己。脸颊和脖颈虽然都因为酒精泛上了红色，可是那双棕色的眼睛却依然清明。

 

　　裸露的躯体，令人兴奋的Omega，露骨的情欲诱惑……这些让同龄人亢奋不已的东西对他来说却似乎……缺乏吸引力。

　　诚然，他有很强大的自制力，可以用意志扛住很多的磨炼和苦难，可以用非人的标准要求自己成为完美的继承人，可他也是一个正常的、面临着分化期的少年——他很确信自己不是性冷淡，生理功能也很健全，甚至如果从常规分化时段推测，他的分化已经很近了。

　　这一切不详的事实似乎都在指向一个令他窒息的可能。

 

　　康纳扶着洗手池边缘的手指用力得骨节发白。

　　舞会那边涌过来的空气里仍然四处弥漫着轻浮的燥热，可夜晚的凉意已经可以顺着墙上半开的琉璃窗爬进来，如同蛇信舔过耳廓一般，吹得少年微微颤抖。


	2. Chapter 2

　　那个璀璨疯狂的宴会已经过去了两个多月。北风很快地从高纬地区长驱直入地吹拂进温暖柔弱的内陆，风中那些从大洋被裹挟而来的水汽在高空中卷聚堆积成厚重的云层，积压许久之后终于化成漫天飞雪洋洋洒洒落满了大地。

　　冬天正式来临，而新兵营的训练即将开始。汉克·安德森坐在他的书房里听着养子一板一眼的汇报，巨大的壁炉中圆木燃烧着时不时发出微小的枝条开裂的哔咔声。

　　”……就是这样，我认为位于城郊的这个庄园很合适，希望在这个周末就正式搬过去。“

　　康纳站在汉克的巨大榉木桌前对着桌上的一份文件侃侃而谈。这个刚刚成年的少年身形挺拔，衬衫的扣子一丝不苟地扣到最高，马甲打理得没有一丝褶皱，连笔挺的直筒裤和束进长靴的裤腿褶皱都整理得恰到好处，简直像一个从雕塑和画像里走出来的模范贵族新兵，身上最柔软的地方看起来只有那双在火光下反射着柔和暖色光晕的眼瞳。

　　即使中间夹杂着第二性别分化这样的大事，两个月的时间并不足以让年轻人发生天翻地覆的改变。康纳冷静坚韧的气质依然如故，并没有像某些二世祖一样因为自己Alpha的身份就像一只卖弄风情的孔雀一样四处散播自己的信息素，这让汉克感到欣慰，但这份早熟和冷静在此时未免让他感受到了一丝丝缠绕在心头的惆怅和困扰。

 

　　”我知道了。我对你所说的地点没有任何疑虑，但是康纳，“汉克海蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着他的养子，缓缓问道，“但你为什么要如此急于离开？这座宅邸虽然远上那么一点，但是方便、宽敞而且舒适，你如果遇到了什么问题也可以第一时间通知我。“

　　”我想您也知道，新兵营的训练时间严格，您每次回来都已经很累了，我不希望打扰您的休息。“康纳仍然背着双手笔直地站在那里，看向汉克的眸子一片坦然。

　　看，这也是问题之一。汉克在心里头疼地叹了口气，不知道从什么时候开始，康纳的举止愈发客套冷淡，甚至有些不必要的拘谨。他试图将此归因于性成熟后Alpha们天生的领地感和青少年们的骄傲，但那仍然让他不可避免地感到……失落。

　　他从办公桌后走出来，漫步踱到康纳面前：”康纳，你是我的儿子，我也没有老到那种程度，你们该死的新兵营打扰不了我。你不必这样。“

 

　　从他略微低头的角度刚好可以看到康纳微微抬起的脸，那双明亮温暖的焦糖一般的双眼中不知道什么时候开始已经蕴含了他读不懂的情绪。康纳的头发总是打理得很整齐，但一缕俏皮的卷发总能跳出发胶的束缚，捣乱似地装点在额头上，汉克伸出手抚上了养子柔软的发顶，粗糙的指腹轻轻把那缕刘海顺着发丝的方向往后捋。

　　康纳看起来有点紧张，连呼吸都变得紧绷了。于是汉克为自己的行为哑然失笑：是啊，康纳已经是一个小Alpha了，这种亲昵的动作，对一个正处在青春叛逆期的孩子来说未免有点太过勉强。

 

　　”父亲，我……“康纳的嘴唇张了又张，轻声说道，”为了您的睡眠质量着想，我觉得搬出去是很有必要的。但是我还是会时不时回家检查您是否破坏约定酗了酒。"

　　这才是他熟悉的那个康纳嘛，汉克不由自主地从胸腔溢出一声哼笑：”谢谢你提醒我能在你离家之后大喝一顿。“

 

　　”不！“康纳的表情终于有所变化了，他瞪着汉克，眉毛不自觉地扬了起来，”你答应过我的，汉……父亲。“

　　”是啊，我记得，我知道，“汉克耸了耸肩，”但是你要知道，军营里喝起酒来可不像你们在宴会上一样小打小闹。“

　　于是他们又展开了一番熟悉的、关于酒类摄入的争论。但说真的，汉克享受这个，因为好像也只有在这时候康纳还像以前一样，而不是试图把所有的情感都藏到冷冰冰的军服后边去。

 

　　而这场争论最终以汉克把康纳的肩膀和脑袋圈进怀里画上句号。康纳上一秒还振振有词的声音像是被切断的高音一样戛然而止，手脚躯干也都僵硬得像生了铅。

　　”放心吧，康纳，开玩笑的。我们的约法三章当然还作数，不过你也一样，“汉克低下头带着笑意说道，低沉的声线像涟漪一样在两人之间回荡，回荡，”我知道你已经长大了，但是务必记得照顾好自己。“

　　

　　”记住，不论什么时候，这里的大门都为你敞开。“

　　

　　康纳没有说话。而汉克把这理解成了年轻人的害羞，只是拍了拍他的背。

 

　　就在此时，他的鼻端好像敏锐地嗅到了一星甜蜜的香气，似乎隐隐约约跟康纳迷迭草味的信息素缠绕在一起。

　　难道才刚刚成年，康纳就被Omega缠上了？这可不是个好兆头。汉克皱起了眉：这孩子从小就很能自持，但是谁也说不好性的吸引力会不会突然让这个雏鸟晕头转向地迷失。看来他需要在这方面多注意一下了。

 

　　他沉默了半晌，最终还是决定直接问出口：”那是个怎样的Omega？“

 

　　康纳的表情空白了一瞬，甚至似乎有模糊的惊恐一闪而逝。汉克看到他下意识地攥紧了手指。

 

　　”什……什么Omega？“

　　少年的声音里有着轻微的颤抖，虽然他强自镇定，但汉克又怎么会看不出来那种惊惶不安？

　　

　　”在你身上留下味道的那个。“看着康纳的这幅模样，汉克愈发肯定了心中的猜测，却也多少感到一点哭笑不得：是他对康纳要求太严了吗？其实这个年龄的Alpha忍不住跟Omega厮混并不算多伤天害理的事情，可康纳表现得却像犯了不可饶恕的大错。他踌躇着试图让自己看起来不要那么严肃以致让康纳紧张成这样，”嘿，康纳，我不是说你完全不能……跟Omega在一起什么的，只是，别让一时的冲动毁了你，懂吗？“

 

　　康纳的嘴角动了动，迟缓地牵出一个僵硬的笑容：”是的，我明白。“

　　不知道为什么，汉克似乎觉得自己说错、做错了什么，因为康纳看起来就像被无形的双手打了一拳。

 

　　他还没能说出更多的什么，康纳就退后几步，向他微微鞠躬然后快步离开了书房并带上房门。

　　

　　…

 

　　走出书房之后，康纳几乎是小跑着冲进自己房间的。用最后一丝力气和意志力尽量正常地把门带上锁好之后，他就宛如被抽去筋骨的布娃娃一样摔在了地上。

　　或许是汉克认为他们都是Alpha的原因，年长的男人从来没有在宅邸里刻意收敛过自己的信息素。虽然那些醇香如酒的气息没有丝毫攻击性，可对他而言终究是太过鲜明浓烈的刺激。这一切并不是因为他是Omega，或者因为汉克是Alpha；因为即使在学校和新兵营那种遍地Alpha的地方，他也能靠着那人的药物撑住清醒的头脑并且严苛控制住自己的行为。

 

　　这份失控……是不知何时早已买下的背德之种。

 

　　颤抖的双手将小小的药丸倾倒在手心，康纳也顾不上数清楚里面有几粒，就直接粗暴地塞到了嘴里。尖锐冰凉的感觉顿时从口腔刺痛头脑，而后顺着食道迅速地蔓延，将身体各处静默燃烧的罪恶之火掩埋得严严实实。

 

　　房间里的壁炉跟汉克书房的是同样的款式，巨大且温暖，散发着暖烘烘的光和热。康纳盯着天花板和上面垂挂的大型吊灯，只觉得身体冷得像置身于窗外的冰天雪地。

 

　　如果能这样一睡不醒……他闭上了眼睛。

　　——也不行。汉克没有这么多的时间再培养一个新的继承人。

 

　　你是多么可悲啊，康纳。


	3. Chapter 3

III.

“亲爱的安德森小少爷，不得不说，您总是能给我带来惊喜……”  
呼啸的寒风透过低矮砖墙的缝隙恶毒地钻进来打着转，带着鸟嘴面具的医生语调轻浮地打量着Omega递过来的温度计，水银在昏暗的灯光下流转着危险的色泽。  
他甩了甩温度计，把它放到装医药箱里锁好，然后就冷笑着转过身来，看着整喘着粗气被Beta助手和牛筋绳捆得死紧的年轻人。  
一个巴掌被他狠狠地拍在药箱柔软的皮革上。这位医生皮笑肉不笑地加重了语气。  
“和——麻烦！”

康纳艰难地呼吸着：他的肺腑仿佛在燃烧，胸腔里的脏器和全身的骨骼血管仿佛都在剧烈搏动中开裂，头脑像被锥子反复搅动一样刺痛，而后颈的腺体更是糟糕地在一阵阵绞痛中抽搐。  
他服用了过量的抑制剂。这其实不是第一次，但这是第一次他过量服用了那么多——汉克安德森对他的影响远在他的掌握之上，他也没有把握需要多少药剂才能把自己的秘密掩盖得完美无缺，所以也只能尽可能多地把那些没能推上市场的小药片倒进自己的嘴里，很快陷入了近乎昏迷的睡眠之中。后来惊醒他的是一阵严重的心悸和四肢百骸里流窜的灼热痛苦，连基本的平衡和稳定身体都做得跌跌撞撞。  
就是在这样的情况下，他跳出窗台冒着大雪摸进这个破诊所，然后开始了惊天动地的呕吐和痉挛。

“我警告过你，康纳，”卡姆斯基还试图保持着风流倜傥的表象，抱着手臂在病床面前踱着步侃侃而谈，“这款抑制剂还在试验阶段，药效强大但是不稳定，三天一粒就足够你保持伪装，最多一天一粒。”  
“可你，我的天哪——”  
他越说越气，终于还是忍不住用手指着褐发Omega漂亮笔挺的鼻子破口大骂出来，“你简直倒空了半瓶药！你是失心疯了还是想要找死？还是在你父亲的眼皮底子下做的这种事！”  
“你是你爹的乖儿子，就算是个Omega也没什么大不了，顶多是被政治联姻嫁出去而已；可我，一个被驱逐的无证医生，还在做这种犯禁的信息素研究，我要是被查到，就是被吊死在广场上喂乌鸦和老鼠的命运！”卡姆斯基对着病床俯下身去，尖尖的鸟嘴巴几乎要碰到康纳正在不断冒汗的鼻尖。  
“到那时候，康纳，”他语气甜蜜又危险地说：“你就等着接受你最不甘心的命运吧。没人会继续给你卖抑制剂，你就尽管去给那些衣冠禽兽们生儿育女好了，这是你自找的！”

“…别担心，伊利亚医生，”康纳的嘴唇颤抖了半天，才翕动着吐出一句微弱的话语来。“我一直很谨慎，没有人能通过我发现你的踪迹。”  
卡姆斯基嗤之以鼻：“喔，在军方背景的父亲隔壁房磕违禁药品，可真是谨慎。”

“这是特殊情况。”康纳用力闭了闭眼睛，好容易才从被痛苦折磨得一片混乱的思绪中拼凑出一整句话。  
“如果有一天你大祸临头……那一定不是因为我，我不是你唯一的主顾。”他眼前的景物在不断摇晃，模糊，眩晕感压迫着他的大脑。

“我可以为你提供最有力的庇护，”他说，“只要我还是安德森家的荣耀。”

卡姆斯基不知道什么时候重新站直了。他半眯着眼睛，透过面具上巨大的透镜凝视这个年轻Omega坚决而冷酷的灵魂。这真是太可惜了——他不知道是第几次叹息。  
如果生在另一个性别，这将是又一颗多么耀眼的星星啊。

“你最好说话算话，”卡姆斯基侧过身在装着医疗器械的盘子里翻找着什么，冰凉的金属碰撞声和酒精的味道蔓延开来。  
酒精，酒，那个人的信息素……女性Beta把他的脖子往一边掰去，拨开脖颈处散乱的碎发。冰凉的液体被涂抹在后颈处，仿佛抹了层冰块一样冷得叫人遍体生寒，康纳细嗅着空气中的辛辣味道，在悲哀的痛苦中闭上眼睛，不去看那个执着手术刀走来的身影。

“最后一个问题，我真的想不太明白到底是哪家的Alpha会让堂堂安德森家的独子都自惭形秽地当个缩头乌龟——新时代的罗密欧与朱丽叶？可那头老狮子好像也并没有什么所谓的仇家哈？”  
卡姆斯基站在康纳面前摆弄着刀具，看到年轻人的喉结在他的投出来的阴影下痛苦地动了动。  
“……这不关你的事。”  
最终，他低声说道。

“好吧，你知道的，只是好奇心——”鸟嘴医生最后耸了耸肩，然后举起了手术刀。  
“注意声音。”

锋利的刀刃破开敏感的皮肉，露出那个不正常地发炎肿胀的腺体，然后精准地剖开某一个血管，一股艳丽的血液顿时汩汩流淌出来，质感沉重而粘稠得甚至不像是血液，而像蜂蜜或者奶油——被过量药剂激发后，囚困于身体的激素过浓就会像现在这样引发各种不良反应，但他也真是第一次见到这么不把命当回事的Omega。瞧瞧，要是剂量再多上一分或是这小子的运气再差上一星半点，他或许就有幸成为第一个服用过量强效抑制剂而猝死的家伙。而现在，那个被禁锢的躯体颤抖得厉害，变了调的呜咽和哀嚎不知道从哪里低低地回荡，但至少好好休整一段时间之后他能重新活蹦乱跳地伪装成一个傲气冲天的Alpha小军官。

最后缝合伤口的时候，卡姆斯基闻到了很淡很淡的迷迭香味。  
这可不太妙。要知道，他跟Omega之间可隔着整整一管塞满隔离草药的鸟嘴面罩呢。

“交给你了。”到现在为止他能做的都做了。卡姆斯基把手上的东西扔进医疗盘，临时的薄手套也脱下来甩进垃圾桶，对金发的助手吩咐道。  
神情和动作皆如贵妇一般优雅的女性Beta对他点了点头，垂下眸子开始安抚眼神涣散起来的Omega：过量的激素和药物被排出之后，先前被压制下去的情热自然也会继续折磨这个可怜的小家伙，好在克洛伊是专业的看护人员，她擅长应付这个。

“希望你尽可能离你心动的那个Alpha远一点，更别在我准备好摘除腺体手术之前把自己弄坏掉。不然，我们都得倒霉。”  
丢下这句话之后，卡姆斯基没回头去看康纳的反应，只是头也不回地走出了这个破烂的藏身之所。

迷迭草的香味在他绕了两圈之后还隐隐约约地萦绕在鼻端。还好他们所在的就是这座城市最有名的的销金窟，不然刚刚爆发出来的那一阵纯美甘甜的信息素足以让整条街的Alpha发疯。卡姆斯基有条不紊地把一切奇怪的打扮都收到了路上各处秘密的小仓库，等回到人群中的时候已经穿回了他那身整洁笔挺的西装。流莺们纷纷在他路过的时候送上亲吻和丰满柔嫩的油水，捕风捉影的秘事要信就在衣香鬓影间传递。  
他最终搂着一个身材火辣的尤物登上了街口的马车，眼神在不经意之间扫过对面的楼房时凝重地停顿了一下。

脸色严峻的银发将军正站在窗前，悄然审视着这片灯火辉煌的堕落之地。

　　

IV.

这天汉克在那扇窗户前站了很久，直到夜深了他才看到那个挺拔的身影，那个正摇摇晃晃地跟一个金发女性纠缠不清的年轻人——他一贯自律骄傲的养子，康纳。  
他在听那群老家伙议论康纳最近总是泡在Omega堆里胡天胡地的时候有多不敢置信，今天看着康纳从中午消失在红灯区尔后深夜才出来就有多失望愤怒！康纳，康纳，他一直以来器重无比的骄傲，安德森家族将来的顶梁柱——怎么会成为一个泡在酒色堆里的败类！他深深地望着那个揽着妓女身体才勉强摇摇晃晃着往他新找的住处走去的身影，握着手杖的宽大手背上青筋暴起，又是站了好长一段时间才勉强压下心底的火气。

或许真的该跟康纳好好谈谈了。他想。

而他没想到的是，这个机会来得出乎意料的快。

……

那是一个刚下完雪的晴朗午后，天气难得地爽朗起来。大片大片的乌云散开，露出一晴如洗的天空，也让阳光得以无拘无束地洒落在大地上。  
经过几周紧张的工作之后，汉克安德森终于得到了短暂的休息时间，这让他心情颇好。  
及踝深的积雪在他的马靴下嘎吱嘎吱地碎裂，而下马车时瞥到的一角景象更是让他又惊又喜——康纳的爱马正在马厩里安详地吃草，他的养子在阔别近一个月后终于想起来回头看看自己这个糟老头子了？

他满怀期待地打开门，却发现大厅空无一人，只残留着一星半点属于康纳的信息素味道和Omega若隐若现的甜香。他皱了皱眉：好吧，你不能指望一个大男孩像个女仆一样天天守着门口等待一家之主回来，或许他有自己的事情在忙，只消过一会就会过来问好……不过康纳最近可真是跟Omega走得太近了，这可不是什么好征兆。  
可当在书桌后等了十分钟，一刻钟，甚至半小时，等到天气都不知不觉地转阴转冷、开始下雪了，康纳都没有出现。  
汉克开始觉得不对劲了：这不像康纳。他到底在忙什么？

客厅中Omega的信息素，那次大雪天目睹的放浪行为，和老家伙们的闲言碎语……他越想越皱眉头，果断地起身走向了康纳的房间。  
Omega信息素的味道居然越来越浓，跟康纳身上迷迭草的味道纠缠得你依我浓、不分彼此，到最后简直浓郁得像实体的香氛……看这状况，康纳居然带了一个发情期、未标记的Omega回家、此刻或许还在房间里颠鸾倒凤？！  
这可真妙，辛辛苦苦培育他将近二十年，结果就养出一个耽于享乐的登徒子？！这个胆大包天的小子把安德森家当成了什么？眼里到底还有没有他这个养父？！汉克几乎被这个情形气得笑出声来，快到门口的脚步则是故意踏得又重又慢，充满了迫人的压迫感。  
他停在康纳房间的门口，嗅着里面芬芳热烈的迷迭香味和Omega气息深深皱紧了眉头。

此刻，康纳正瘫软在房间的一角，绝望地看着手里的最后一片药剂。  
他本来只是想悄悄回来清走尽可能多与自己有关的东西，免得万一被发现不妥，想不到却被提前到来的发情期打了个措手不及。他更加没有想到的是汉克会在这个时候回来——该死，这点抑制剂根本就不够！  
身体好热，酥软、慵懒、无力……热流在他的小腹游荡，花穴更是不知羞耻地悄悄分泌出一点湿意。他只是听着汉克安德森的脚步、想象着他走来的样子就湿了。真是个……婊子。康纳咬牙抑制住自己磨蹭双腿的冲动，把最后一片药片含在了嘴里。  
他扶着墙慢慢走向窗户，那个他一贯的逃生之路。

“康纳？”

里面似乎没有丝毫动静。  
汉克第一次讨厌起住宅里隔音过于强大的沉重木门和厚实的地毯，这让他完全处于被动的状态，除非康纳开门，或是他跟小偷一样贴上去，否则他完全无从得知房间内的情况，只能闻到——该死的，那股迷迭草的芬芳，和不知道从哪里来的稚嫩Omega的味道倒是越来越浓了！里面的可爱小情侣可真是称得上“临危不乱”，哈？可真是够不把他放在眼里的！这个白日宣淫的小混蛋！

“康纳！你他妈的在干什么！”他锤了两下门，一丝充满压迫感的辛辣信息素像小股冲击波一般鞭笞进房间。没有Alpha能在交欢的时候对这种带着敌意的信息素视而不见，他倒是不怕康纳冲出来找他干架，只希望这能让里面被情欲冲昏头脑的养子稍微……收敛一些。  
里面的Omega味道倒是真他娘的甜，汉克重重叹了口气。他不介意康纳年轻荒唐，但是他总该给自己一点尊重，不是吗？

酒味的信息素冲进房间之后，里面迷迭草的气息顿时膨胀、浓郁了起来，接下来想必就是充满攻击性的交锋，然后……  
意料之外的事出现了。

迷迭草的香味确实馥郁了很多，可却毫无攻击性；房间里Omega的信息素也在一瞬间盛开得更加甜美，宛如摇曳着招蜂惹蝶的丰润花蕊。  
这不可能！康纳……他怎么会对自己攻击性的信息素视而不见，怎么会允许自己的Omega被其他Alpha的信息素刺激得发情？！身为Alpha的他对自己这个性别在交配时的攻击性和排他性简直不能再了解，汉克震惊地凝固在门前，仿佛有什么不祥的阴影缓缓地从门内爬了出来，他被笼罩其中，心脏莫名地发紧。  
“康纳……？”  
他犹豫地再次拍了拍门，里面依旧毫无回应。

“该死！”手指不知什么时候握成了拳头，汉克挣扎了一会，还是决定把耳朵贴上门板去窃听房间内的情况。  
他听到了喘息声。联想到里面正在发生的事情，这本来不奇怪，可奇怪的是里面只有一个人的喘息……还有金属碰撞、摩擦的声音，风声一瞬间就大了起来——他们打开了窗？那个喘息声粘腻又隐忍，应该是那个Omega，在一步步地向风声的来源靠近……看样子，他们是打算跳窗逃走？

“康纳，你到底在干什么！”他忍不住再次锤了一下门，然后就听到一声熟悉的闷哼——糅合在急促的低喘之间，那是康纳？那怎么会是康纳！  
太多的谜团堆积在心头，失望、愤怒、不安……在一系列复杂情感的驱使下，安德森将军终于做出了一脚踹开养子房间大门的举动。  
“康纳！”

他的养子，他的骄傲，安德森家的小少爷康纳。  
此刻正靠在不断灌着风雪的窗棂上，脸色绯红地喘着气，眼里流露出的是不知道什么碎了一地的绝望和悲凉。他身上新兵训练营的军装已经不复他平常看见的那样整齐得没有一丝褶皱，已经略微散乱开来，露出了一片白花花的锁骨和胸膛，雪花不住地落在上面又被体温融化成水珠滑落进衣衫。  
迷迭草的馥郁芬芳萦绕在他的身周，那样甘美，那样纯澈，却像雪山顶上盛开的莲花一样叫人忍不住去夺取和践踏。  
——那是Omega的信息素。

汉克感到一阵眩晕。  
“……康纳？”他站在原地，低沉磁性的声音颤抖着，海蓝色的双眼不敢置信地盯着康纳。盯着这个正在散发着发情期信息素的年轻Omega。  
“你怎么会……”他摇摇晃晃地往前迈了一步，可立即就被康纳踏出窗棂的动作吓得住了脚，只敢徒劳地对他张开双手。  
“嘿！康纳，别激动，放轻松……好吗？别激动。”

“如您所见，我是一个Omega……父亲。”康纳看着那双写满了震惊的湛蓝双眸，扯了扯嘴角，露出一个不知道是哭还是笑的苦涩表情。汉克从来没见过他这样的表情，就像是……他描述不出来，但他觉得他自己的心仿佛也被那个笑容中蕴含的深重悲伤所割裂了。  
“我很抱歉，父亲。”康纳轻声说道。  
窗外的雪开始下大了，寒风肆意地刮进他的身体里，与那股丑恶的燥热势均力敌，他感谢这样的寒冷，虽然冻彻心扉，但是至少，他不用在那个人面前露出下流的丑态。

“我想与您坦白一些事。”康纳闭上眼睛深深吸了一口气，再次睁眼时，那双焦糖色的眼睛里已经是释然和悲哀。热流和寒意在他的心脏里同时鼓动——你还有什么好怕的呢？康纳。卡姆斯基已经准备好了你的手术，哪怕是最糟糕的情况里，你也可以为安德森家族而战。不论他是对你厌恶也好、不闻不问也罢，你能用余生回报他，这已经很好了。

“……好？”在看到康纳神色的瞬间，汉克就明白这孩子一定是做了什么决定。他忐忑而僵硬地站在原地，什么恼怒都早已抛之脑后，他现在看着那个窗棂上的单薄身影，心理只有慢慢的酸涩。他怯于靠近那个在风雪中显得过于美丽的精灵，却又止不住地为落在康纳周身的雪花和冰晶而心疼着。

既然命运如此，那就坦白吧。

“第一件事是，我隐瞒了您。我一直是一个Omega，宴会之后没多久我就分化了。”康纳说，“但我想您会非常失望……我也无法接受这个事实，毕竟我从来没有想过自己会是一个Omega。所以我定期服用抑制剂，用自己的能力混进新兵营，假装自己是一个Alpha。我还挺成功的，不是吗？”  
汉克的呼吸绷紧了：是他对康纳的要求太严格太不近人情了……可康纳也太过大胆冒险了，新兵营里可是几百个血气方刚的Alpha啊！万一抑制剂失效，或是万一有个什么意外，他……后怕和自责刺痛了他的内心，他沙哑地上前一步：“康纳，我……”

康纳看着他，冷静地把一只脚迈出了窗棂，汉克的呼吸都停顿了。  
“不过您也不需要太过担心。我不会让您成为笑柄的。”康纳伸手摸了摸后颈，那个腺体滚烫，正在叫嚣着臣服和交配，但他绝不愿意就此屈服。年轻的Omega看着父亲复杂的双眼，轻声说道，“我找到了可信的医生，很快就可以把腺体割掉。在那之后第二性别就再也束缚不了我了……”  
“什么！？”汉克被这放肆的狂言震惊得说不出话来，一股苦涩的怒气猛然蹿上心头，气得他连手都颤抖了起来，“你在说什么胡话！？我绝对不允许……”  
“我仍旧会是安德森家的需要的Alpha养子，”康纳紧紧盯着他的眼睛，嘴里吐出的话语却像身后的风雪一样寒冷而不带感情，“只不过是一个不愿生育的Alpha……但没有人会知道真相，它会跟我的腺体一起埋在六尺之下，永远不见天日。”

“你他妈的到底在发什么疯！？康纳！”汉克被康纳的话语气得怒意勃发，他回盯着那双该死的焦糖色的眼眸，咬着牙说道，“我不在乎你是Alpha还是Omega！你永远是我的养子！别说那些傻话了，康纳，快回来……”

“而最后一件事是，我爱您。”  
康纳的话语一瞬间让银发的男人熄了火。年长的Alpha心中狠狠地跳了一下，为那句话中沉重而真挚的感情，也为那双眼眸中深深的悲哀和深情。  
“你……说什么傻话？我当然也爱你，康纳。”汉克几乎被心底升腾起来的火焰灼痛了，他无法自己地往前走了两步，想要拥抱他可爱的养子，可下一秒康纳就把另一条腿也迈出了窗外，“你到底在干什么！？别做傻事……康纳……”他焦灼地站在原地，心脏仿佛被吊在了半空，随着眼前身着军服的Omega吊在寒风中发着抖。  
康纳站在窗外狭窄的平台上，大风吹得他的衣衫和身体都在轻微地摇摆。汉克现在站的已经很近了，近到他已经几乎完全置身于康纳先前释放出大量信息素的地方，笼罩着他的迷迭香的味在甜美中带着一丝苦涩，就像康纳此时眼中难明的感情。

“我爱您，但这不是父亲与孩子之间应有的爱，父亲。”康纳深深地望着汉克，对着这位最倾慕的人剖白了自己最隐秘最难堪的情愫——  
“我对您的爱，是对恋人的倾慕。”

就在汉克被这句话中蕴含的意义炸得呆在原处的时候，一丝宛如蜜般甜美的迷迭香味悄悄溢散在空气中。  
他不能再等了，康纳颤抖着手拢了拢领口，最后看了汉克一眼，然后头也不回地跳了下去。  
“再见，父亲。等我回来时……我就不会再有这些弱点了。”

“你要干什么！？”汉克在康纳开口的时候心中就已经警铃大作，更是在听着他说话的时候就三步并作两步地跨上窗沿，竭力伸出的指尖却只来得及和擦过衣角。

“操！”他看着摇晃着身体落在庭院里的康纳，心里一横，在同样跳下去的同时毫无保留地释放出了自己的信息素。  
那个身影果然明显地踉跄了两下，这让汉克轻松地就从后赶上来把康纳压在了雪地里。他的Omega养子明显地颤抖着，手下的身躯散发着高热和诱人的甜香。

“父亲………您……您在干什么……”康纳几乎在这样弥漫了整个庭院的浓烈酒味中头晕目眩了。身体里的高热宛如干柴碰上烈火一般升腾而起，热流在小腹和腿间要命地涌动，那个未经开垦的处女地则在这样充满侵略性的环境中又兴奋又羞涩地暗自收缩起来——他几乎要咬断自己的舌头才能忍住不发出粘腻的呻吟。直到那双有力的大手把他丢上肩膀，他才被那股冲击力撞出一声湿软的闷哼。

“我想干什么？这句话应该是我问你才对吧，康纳？”汉克扛着康纳大步流星地踏进了住宅，进门之后就忍不住拎着康纳的领口把他抵在了墙上，整个人都俯下身去，把这个紧抿着嘴唇的Omega笼罩在自己的掌控里。他的嘴唇几乎凑到了耳根那方柔软香甜的皮肤上，呵出的热气让那一片细小的汗毛都颤颤巍巍地竖了起来，与此呼应的则是身下人愈发急促的呼吸和愈发浓烈宛如花蜜一般的甜味信息素。  
“拖着这样发情期的淫荡身体，你要跑到哪里去？”大厅的窗户因为主人长期不在家而拉着厚厚的窗帘，汉克的眸子在没点灯的房间里亮得如同盯上猎物的野狼。他低沉地质问着康纳，醇厚的酒味信息素渐渐升温，牵扯着他们的灵魂走向那条不归路，“你该不会不知道Alpha对你这样发情期的Omega是怎么样的态度吧？你还胆敢逃跑？我敢打赌，你没能跑出几步路就会被街上那些贱民围起来强奸！你想这样吗？你想当一个在大街上被操开的婊子吗！”汉克低吼着对康纳发泄着怒火和后怕。  
“不……哈啊，不是呃……”康纳难堪地别过头，恐惧又绝望地被汉克抬起了一只腿，底下那个饥渴的小洞和先前淫荡的证明顿时在养父面前一览无余，“父亲，别……”  
汉克的另一只大手顺着康纳修长的大腿摸上了那个圆润结实的小屁股，还没怎么动作，粗糙的指尖已经触到了一片湿淋淋的布料，“都湿成这样了，你还想滚到哪里躲起来逃避！”  
不知何时开始，他的情感也悄悄脱离了常轨。在得知康纳Omega的身份之后，他的心理有没有一份隐秘的，病态的狂喜？他只知道他此时窃喜又愤怒，太久没有体验过的爱欲和汹涌的怒意把欲望点成了燎原大火，让他现在只想把眼前这个倔强的Omega狠狠钉死在自己的床上，把他的抗拒，他的痛苦，连同他的爱意都拆吃入腹，把他操到双眸失神小腹鼓胀，操得他再也没有办法去想那些只会伤害他自己的办法才好。

“康纳……我的小傻瓜……”汉克从他的耳根开始一路吮吻到喉结，娴熟色情地玩弄着Omega青涩的肉体，让他在尖锐的喘息中不断发出破碎柔软的小声呻吟。在下半身侵略的那只手很快就半撕半解地褪下了皮带和裤头，带着厚厚老茧的手指贪婪地在滑嫩湿润的皮肤上游走，很快就顺着勃起的玉茎探到了那个湿乎乎的小洞。  
“既然你都说了那样的话，为什么还要想着逃跑？你以为我会允许吗？”他凑近康纳的脸颊，带着从未有过的侵略性和爱欲看进那双湿润的棕色眼眸。  
“父亲……”康纳从未想过这样的发展，或者说，这从来都是只有在最淫荡的幻想里才会存在的事件，这突如其来的激烈亲热让他整个人都泡在了一股生怕从梦中惊醒的小心翼翼里。他喃喃到，“我不敢想象……这一切会是真的……唔！”他猛然紧绷起身子，发出了一声喉音——汉克的指尖探进了他的花穴，粗糙的皮肤撑开了那个他从来不敢安慰的软肉，这是从未有过的刺激。  
“说得是啊，康纳。我也从来不敢想象……”汉克轻柔地吻上那双淡色的唇，缱绻地舔噬着他可爱的男孩，手指则仔仔细细地按压过那个紧致甬道里能触到的每一处。

康纳的嘴巴本来还在被汉克引诱着生涩地伴着他的唇舌起舞，但随着汉克找到那个能让康纳过电一般弓起身子的关键点，他就彻底沦为了汉克的猎物，只能在一串高高低低的呻吟中被肆无忌惮地玩弄，软成一滩春水的身体早已不知云里雾里。  
在康纳口中掠夺缠绵的同时，年长的Alpha还十足坏心地对着那个弱点反复揉弄攻击，把另一根手指也趁机挤进了花穴。两只粗长的手指出出进进地搅动着滑软的穴肉，甚至带出了淫荡不堪的细小水声。  
康纳在这可怕的欲望浪潮中被冲刷得毫无办法。他的眼眸被过多的欲望和快慰湿润了，被咬弄得红肿的嘴唇哆嗦着不断承受着男人激烈的亲吻，甚至有好些唾液都没来得及咽下，就说着两人的唇舌流淌下来，沿着脖颈的线条蜿蜒滑过火热的肌肤。  
这一切都太过火了！他在脑中尖叫，他的理性崩溃成一团流动的颜料，他感到自己就要在汉克手里融化升华了。在汉克用两根手指试图夹着那个隐秘的花蕊玩弄的时候，康纳全身都宛如被张到极致的弓弦一般绷紧了，然后，啪——弦断了。

汉克感受到了康纳的高潮:Omega本就潮湿嫩滑的甬道里一瞬间春水泛滥，好多粘滑的蜜液，那些包裹着他手指的肉壁在那个瞬间之后收缩得好紧，却又饥渴地吮着入侵的家伙。他的呼吸不可避免地急促了起来，该死，如果现在埋在康纳体内的不是他的手指而是肉棒，那该有多爽啊……  
他想要康纳。现在就要。

汉克终于放开了康纳的嘴唇，而第一次体验高潮的Omega还瞪着大眼睛，微微颤抖着身体。  
“康纳？我们去床上？”汉克凑近他眼前轻声叫他，还拍了拍他的脸——但是他亲爱的养子似乎还没能缓过劲来，眼神迷茫，手脚无力。  
“好吧。”他叹了口气。下一秒，汉克就在康纳迷惑的眼神中再次把他扛了起来。

“呜啊！等、等一下！”康纳不由自主地被这个激烈的动作带出了一连串羞耻的呓语——汉克的手指还插在他的身体里！然而紧接着的就是一连串走路带来的颠簸。被高潮搅得一片浆糊的脑袋发现了又一个让他头晕脑胀的事实:他身上的衣服已经被汉克撕得七七八八，后穴还插着两根沾满淫水的手指，可他亲爱的养父还是一身笔挺戎装。羞耻让他瑟缩了一下，但汉克已经走到了他的房间——这是最适合做这种事情的地方。

年长的Alpha几乎是迫不及待地把他年轻的爱人扔到了那张柔软的大床上，然后就一边扯着自己的衣服一边压了上去。斑白的胡茬扎着柔软白皙的肌肤，手指交替着在腿间泥泞的潮水中抠挖亵玩……在情欲被点燃之后，在外威武严厉的汉克安德森将军似乎完全变成了如同欲魔一般邪恶的存在。  
“康纳，你这个可恶的小家伙……”褪去自己身上的衣衫之后，汉克喟叹着也放开手脚把康纳的衣服剥了个干净。他赤裸裸的眼神逡巡在床上线条流畅的完美躯体上，空出来的大手带着满满的爱意一寸一寸地抚过那些柔嫩的肌肤，最后停留在他胸前的两点上。  
“你让我发疯。”  
他的手指揉捏起一边挺立的软肉，唇舌则宠幸起另一边的软粒，舔弄、揉拨、轻咬、抠压无所不用其极，配合着在肉穴里愈发激烈的抽插，顿时让生涩的Omega满脸通红地挣动得像脱水的鱼，连呻吟都破碎动情得要死死咬住手背才抑制住那种浪生淫叫的本能。

但汉克仍旧不打算放过他。  
“康纳。”湛蓝的眼眸威严地扫过Omega浑身上下都泛起薄红的躯体，汉克支起身来拉开了康纳捂着嘴的双手，转而把它们禁锢在褐色的发顶，尔后重重地从额角一路亲吻到嘴唇，在一个深吻之后低沉地在康纳耳边命令道，“叫出来。让我知道你有多爽。”

“什——父亲……”康纳愕然地望着那双盛满欲望的眸子，但是下一秒后穴里被突然用力戳动的前列腺就让他猛然昂着脖子尖声喘了出来，“哈啊！等一下——呜啊——”仿佛是对这样的反应十分满意一般，汉克将三根指头都齐齐按向了那个极其敏感的地带，然后更是恶劣地模仿着性交的动作沉重而有力地将手指在那个抽搐的甬道中用力抽抽插插起来。房间里顿时被康纳紧绷的的喘息和呻吟填满了。  
“很好，继续。”汉克满意地笑了笑，再次流连在康纳的颈窝间，在那方柔软的肌肤上不断地吮吸亲吻着，甚至用舌尖去描摹上面不规则的点点小痣，留下了一个又一个的吻痕，他在康纳后穴抽插的大手几乎已经把整根指头都送了进去，不断地抠挖刺激着柔嫩的肠壁，而外面的拇指也没有闲着地揉弄着那两个小巧的肉球。

“再高潮一次给我看，宝贝。可以吗？”  
“父亲……爹地……求你……哈啊……”康纳几乎要被这样激烈的感官刺激弄疯了。他的眼睛里噙了泪水，像锅里融化的焦糖就要溢出来一般令人心碎，被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇半张着，露出里面艳红的舌头，顿时又诱惑得汉克再次低下头去捕捉那方柔软。  
“很好，康纳，”男人诱惑的语调低沉地在他耳边回荡，压制着双手的大掌不知何时悄然放开，却偷偷溜到了滑嫩的腿根，“乖孩子，你在求我什么？”他的手将康纳的其中一条大腿抬起来扛在了肩上，在来回抚摸着那里肌肤的同时更是意有所指地用腿间早已涨痛的巨物磨蹭着康纳已经被前液和精液弄得乱七八糟的阴茎，醇厚浓稠的酒香蔓延了整个房间，不住挑动着男孩的欲望。

果不其然，稚嫩的Omega像一头幼鹿一样晕晕乎乎地就撞进了猎人的陷阱，在信息素的诱导下愈发渴求安慰和占有的肉体让他带着哭腔对Alpha说出了请求：“求您……操我……占有我……”  
“哼……如你所愿，康纳。”即使这是他的计谋，汉克还是为康纳的祈求乱了呼吸。手指抽出，而狰狞的巨物抵上那个正在一收一缩地吐露着晶莹花蜜的穴口，然后一寸一寸地顶入那个狭窄高热的天堂。  
康纳在那个头部抵进来的时候就瞪大了眼睛，而后更是被那可怕的撕裂感和充实感吓得瑟缩了起来：“等、等等……太大了……爹地……”湿润的眼眶终于凝出了泪珠，他颤抖着企图往后缩，却被摁得死死地一寸寸劈开了身体。

“操，别乱动……我不想伤到你。”汉克为那天鹅绒一般的滑嫩和仿佛能抽走魂魄一般的吸吮咬着牙叹了口气，一边俯下身揽住Omega单薄的身体、吻去他的泪珠和不安，一边坚定而缓慢地挺进着，直到整根没入也没有放开怀里的爱人。  
他满怀心疼和爱意地将亲吻轻而密地印在那张因疼痛而落泪的脸上，轻声低沉道：“好了，好了，康纳……会没事的，相信我，好吗?”  
“是的，爹地，”他的男孩颤抖地环住了他的脖颈，打着战的双腿竟也自觉地缠上他的腰，沙哑低软的声音里犹带着鼻音，“我已经准备好了。”

该死。汉克望着那双柔软迷人的褐色眼睛想道，这个世界上能拒绝这对该死的眼神的人大概还没出生，他简直要溺死在这对眼睛里了。  
于是他含住康纳的嘴唇，在亲吻中开始了深深浅浅的顶弄。

迷迭草的清香甜美和威士忌的辛辣醇香交织在偌大的卧室中，汉克每一下都顶得又深又重，像要把康纳整个顶穿一般；几乎都让那个软熟的小穴变成了他的形状。肉体的碰撞声由慢渐快，低沉的喘息和诱人的呻吟入骨地纠缠在一起，和那些淫糜的水沫破碎的声音一道填满了整个房间。

“康纳……”汉克的吻密密麻麻地落在康纳的身上，他深深地看着在他身下被完全操开的年轻Omega，顶弄得一下比一下急、一下比一下快。他刻意地蹭着那方只要多玩弄一下就会让Omega尖叫着高潮的软肉，低声在康纳身边不断咀嚼着他的名字。  
“爹地，可以的……”即使每次那里被顶弄都有一股无以伦比的酸软和莫名的恐惧，康纳还是努力地拥紧了上方Alpha结实的躯体。  
“射进来……”他低声喘息着迎合着对方攻伐的节奏，却在汉克真正顶进那个紧窄腔道的时候失了声，嘴唇张得大大地，却一点儿呻吟也发不出来，满脑子都是被彻底占有的混乱感受。  
Omega处子的生殖腔内热得不可思议，像是紧得可以绞死人一般，却又不断温柔诱人地吸吮着顶进来的头部——同样到了最后时刻的汉克握紧了康纳的手，如同野兽一般粗暴地不断加快速度蹂躏着那个娇嫩的腔体，最后终于在狠狠咬开对方后颈腺体的同时抵着那里任由灼热的欲望膨胀成结，然后把大量的种子灌进了康纳消瘦结实的小腹。

本来还是上午时分，可他们着一弄却生生拖成了下午。精疲力尽的两个人都躺在床上，除了互相拥抱什么也不想做。汉克环着康纳的腰身上下摩挲着，大掌刚好落在那个他成结、射精的位置——那里正被他的生理结堵着，满满地装着他的精液。而康纳的身上，里里外外地，都浸满了属于他的醇厚酒味。

“康纳。”  
汉克的大掌盖上了Omega修长的手，他将那只稍显稚嫩的手抬到眼前，专注地亲吻着无名指的根部。  
康纳本来累得几乎抬不起眼皮，却被这个落在指根的亲吻掀起了眼皮，一双琥珀般澄澈的眸子静静地看着垂下眼眸专注地望着交握双手的男人。

那双湛蓝色的眼眸望过来的时候似有千言万语，但最终，汉克只是握紧了爱人的手。

“我爱你。”

fin.


End file.
